Gomenasai
by Bianca -TAKA
Summary: Ruki deixa uma música interminada... pra sempre. [ 18, Yaoi, Drama, Angust, Death ] [ RxR ]


**Título: **_"Gomenasai..."_

**Idéia: **The GazettE

**POV's: **Ruki

**Autora: **Taka

**Classificação: **_+18_, Yaoi, Drama, Angust, Death

**Síntese: **Ruki deixa uma música interminada... pra sempre.

**N/A: **Um momento totalmente alienado da minha cabeça. Fiz ela enquanto dormia. Estranho não?

xxxx

"_Sabe quando o que você faz, te dá uma sensação de Dèja Vu? Ou quando o pedaço de papel que caiu parece um re-play do dia passado? Todo dia é o mesmo dia, e você sabe que o próximo será igual. E isso te cansa no meio do mesmo dia, só de pensar no próximo._

_Você se desgasta. Tudo se desgasta, e você mal percebeu. Essa é a vida injusta. De um mundo injusto. De pessoas injustas. Você só queria ser feliz. E ninguém viu."_

Caminhei em passos mais que lentos por toda a extensão da sala. Óculos na face, papel em mãos e uma caneta na boca. Que Reita me perdoasse não tê-lo visto neste momento, mas as palavras sem muito ritmo me atordoavam. E ele fez questão de chamar minha atenção. Eu não reclamei.

Tirei tudo da frente da cara e parei no exato momento em que ele pigarreou. Sorriu sem graça, depositando tudo no primeiro lugar plano que encontrei e, sobre os olhos profundos dele, me sentei ao seu lado, afundando a cabeça no colo.

-Como está, meio metro? Avoado, como sempre?-indagou. Sua voz me era, como sempre, calmante no dia a dia.

-Ahn, é...-respondi, me aninhando. Eu sabia que ele não se importava em me dar carinho. Quando eu pedia.

-Notei.-depositou uma das mãos sobre a minha cabeça, me acariciando, puxando as mechas recém claras, enquanto eu só mexia meus dedos sobre a perna dele, igualmente dando carinho.-Música nova?

-Uhun.-abri os olhos, me deparando com a teve. Muita informação. Típico de Reita, assistir ao jornal em plena fim de tarde.-O que está acontecendo?-indaguei, apontando a tela que não parava de jogar mais palavras sobre minha mente.

-Assaltos... mais uma agressão à turistas, um terremoto de baixa escala. Nada além do normal.-me informou. Incrível como Reita me era extremamente compreensivo.

-Ah... tudo como sempre.

Sempre. Normal.

Deixei que meus olhos descansassem pela primeira vez no dia. Certo que acordara era meio dia, mas de que importava, se meu sono fora de apenas sete horas? E desde então, só consegui trabalhar. Era isso que me sustentava, e me distraía pelo menos quase 17 horas por dia. Eu estava cansado da rotina.

-Ruki, o que anda te entristecendo?

-...

Eu nunca havia ouvido uma frase tão melancólica vinda de Reita como essa. Era triste, e óbvio, que eu estava me afundando numa tristeza sem razão. Os dias passando, e eu mal via a hora em que iria descansar eternamente.

O oxigênio que chegara aos meus pulmões até o fizeram doer tamanha a força com que respirei. Cansado, suspirei, me remexendo no colo mais seguro que havia encontrado e abri os olhos, chocando com os dele imediatamente. E ele me olhava com tristeza, me desabando de todas as muralhas que, independente, eu sempre erguia.

-Gomen.-era a única coisa que eu podia pronunciar perante a tristeza que eu mesmo lhe causava com a minha. Pedir perdão, por algo que eu jamais quis na vida.

-Me diga, Ruki...-a insistência dele, a vontade de querer saber como eu estava, me detia novamente de correr ao submundo de minha mente.

-Eu... não sei exatamente.-respirei, desviando meus olhos. Eu sempre desviava os olhos para ficar mais forte, e não demonstrar o tipo de pessoa fraca que eu podia ser.-Eu pareço triste?-brinquei. Era melhor, do que manter aquela atmosfera pesada.

-Eu não sou tonto.-a seriedade dele. Era nesses momentos que eu me dava por mim, e lembrava quem era mais velho.

-Sério, está tudo bem.-as palavras saíram quase automaticamente. Eu sempre dizia essas mesmas palavras quando me sentia intimidado, ou com medo de dizer o que se passava sobre minha mente.

Reita levantou-se, me deixando deitado no sofá com a cara boba. Mas logo me normalizei. Era mania dele me deixar sozinho, afoito nos próprios pensamentos, quando eu normalmente mentia. Tudo não se passava de mais um dia normal.

"_Sabe quando, dentro de você, não dói mais? Parece que já se acostumou totalmente com o sofrimento? E sofrer não passa de um momento? Quando respira, a costela quase esmaga todos os órgãos internos, e sua única esperança é que alguém enfie a mão em sua garganta e salve, pelo menos, seu coração. Mas você acredita, fielmente, que ele ficará melhor dentro de um pote, para estudos. Porque dentro de você, já não bate mais."_

Sem querer, acredito eu e meu mecanismo, bati a testa na quina da mesa. Leve, sem ferimentos. Mas o susto fora ainda maior. Ergui a cabeça com rapidez, olhando para os lados e dando de cara com Reita rindo da minha expressão. Como sempre, alastrei sobre minha boca um bico emburrado, cruzando os braços e virando de costas para o baixista que, no momento, eu queria mandar a testa dele na quina da mesa. E a risada dele apenas aumentava.

-Baixinho, tome mais cuidado.-dizia, entre risadas, se aproximando. Eu sabia que ele estava se aproximando, pois as risadas iam ficando ainda mais nítidas.

-Foi sem querer. Meu cotovelo escorregou e-- - eu nunca conseguia terminar uma frase emburrada mesmo. Ele sempre me envolvia em um abraço carinhoso e beijos, o que tudo indicava que eu logo tiraria aquela expressão do rosto.

-Foi bonitinho.

-Reita

-É verdade.-ele me virou, agora me encarando. Depositou sua testa à minha, me enlaçando com ainda mais força.-Vem, já são uma da manhã.

-Já??-tentei olhar por cima dos ombros dele, sem sucesso. Suas mãos me prenderam com força, e me guiou contra o armário de copos da cozinha, me prensando. Se quebrasse algum, eu ficaria furioso.-Ei...

-Aishiteiru.

-Rei-chan...-não me lembro exatamente desde quando eu não falava mais esse apelido carinhoso. O envolvi com os braços sobre seus ombros e o puxei para mais perto, deixando que meu próprio pescoço fosse seu alvo.-Aishiterumo.

-Ru-chan...

As noites com Reita, eram sempre maravilhosas. Eu não tinha do que reclamar quando ele me dava o mais longo orgasmo, e as mais belas juras durante toda a transa. Ele era perfeito, e meu. Acho que apenas ele me tirava alguns sorrisos, e suportava as maiores manhas. Aquele que mais verdadeiramente me amava.

"_Sabe quando você se sente inútil? Quando sabe dos problemas, e eles estão todos na sua cara. Você não consegue erguer um dedo para mudar algo, ou então as coisas são tão complexas que sua cabeça dói. Mas você quer fazer algo, desesperadamente, apenas para não dar errado. Apenas para você não se arrepender de não ter feito algo. Sabe quando você sabe que vai tudo piorar, se você mesmo não agir? É terrível ver tudo desabando bem na sua frente..."_

-Reita?

-Hn?-o ouvi murmurar, se mexendo debaixo das cobertas.

-... eu te amo, pra sempre.

-... baixinho.-o senti se aproximar de minha face, dando um beijo sobre minha testa. Talvez ele mesmo não percebesse, mas isso era um ato para que eu me calasse. Eu sentia. Mas não conseguia o culpar, Reita tinha uma aversão enorme à promessas.

-Gomen ne.-como sempre eu não tinha respostas. Enlacei-o carinhosamente e deixei que minha cabeça se encaixasse perfeitamente em seu corpo. Suspirei, tão pesado que pude sentir Reita novamente se remexer.

-... novamente pensativo?-indagou. E foi tão súbito a pergunta, que até me fez levemente pular da cama, abrindo os olhos de imediato e o encarando. Claramente surpreso.

-... Iie. Eu apenas estava cansado.-retruquei rapidamente. Não queria o preocupar.

-Quando vai perder essa mania de mentir pra mim?

Engoli a saliva da forma mais dolorida que eu conhecia. Reita estava certo, por mais que eu mesmo não quisesse admitir. Eu vivia mentindo, principalmente para ele. E me peguei temendo, se eu também havia mentido quanto a amá-lo. Mentia tanto, que aos poucos mal sabia o que era e o que não era verdade. E isso doía... doía pensar que tudo o que eu havia vivido até então, eram apenas mentiras.

Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi afundar a face ainda mais nele, escondendo-a na curva de seu pescoço. Cheirando seu perfume. E como todas as outras vezes, segurei qualquer momento que podia me tornar fraco, sorrindo assim que me afastei.

-Iie, daijobu.

E nunca senti ele me abraçar com tanta força como agora. Sua mão grudada em minha nuca, me afagando os cabelos, me puxando fortemente pela cintura. Senti-o me beijar no ombro, mas não senti malícia alguma. Apenas... dor. Reita estava sofrendo? Eu não poderia admitir isso.

-Gomenas—

Ele não me deixou terminar a frase. E eu me senti bem por não ter terminado uma frase tão repetitiva. Tão presente em toda a minha vida. Coberta por algo novo. Talvez não para a vida que eu acabei levando, mas para o momento. Reita me aconchegou ainda mais, me cobrindo e me protegendo totalmente, enquanto tomava meus lábios, me calando no exato momento. E eu o correspondi com todo o amor sincero que eu tinha.

E foi nesse momento que eu descobri que a única coisa sincera dentro de mim... era o amor para com Reita.

"_Sabe quando sente nojo de si mesmo por tudo o que fez? Quando acha injusto suas próprias ações, e que parece nada dar certo? Você sente vontade de gritar. Bem alto. E você tem aquela sensação de ser invisível. Você grita todas as frases. Insulta todas as pessoas. Grita todos os nomes. Mas ninguém, ninguém mesmo, te dá bola. Você parece apenas... mais um."_

Levei as mãos até minha franja, puxando-a com força para trás na tentativa de que a mesma fixasse, para que não me atrapalhasse mais na leitura. Impossível. E seria bizarro caso eu utilizasse algo feminino para prende-la. Pensando bem... quem sabe cortá-la? Bem curta... assim não atrapalharia tanto a visão. Se bem que... eu era levemente cego. Girei os olhos, alcançando o óculos sobre a mesa e o coloquei na cara, rindo internamente da idéia do cabelo. Simples, era só usar um óculos, e nem a franja conseguia entrar em meus olhos.

Suspirei. Aquela letra de música estava me dando dores de cabeça. Minha inspiração estava cortada, e pela metade. E, por mais que fosse inverno, eu não conseguia pensar em algo bom o suficiente para colocar na folha. E nem Reita estava do lado para me dar idéias. Falando nele, onde mesmo havia ido?

-Ah...-escorreguei os olhos sobre a mesinha do centro da casa. As chaves da moto não estavam lá. Normalmente, quando ele visitava Uruha, ia de moto. Sorri, não era nada de mais.

Já fazia bem mais de um ano que Reita e eu resolvemos nos mudar para uma casa só nossa. De começo, brigávamos direto. Hora por parte dele, hora por minha. Mas normalmente, tudo acabava em risadas, e uma perfeita reconciliação. Reita não era uma péssima pessoa para se conviver, eu até amava os casacos jogados sobre o sofá e as toalhas molhadas. ... Okay, nem tanto assim. Mas não seria isso que me faria amá-lo menos. Os sorrisos, os carinhos, as palavras companheiras do dia-a-dia sim me faziam amá-lo incondicionalmente.

E era esse mesmo amor que me trouxera problemas irreversíveis quanto a minha família. Esta que, eu jamais tivera bons relacionamentos. Namorar Reita só me trouxera ainda mais desavenças com minha família. E internamente, eu não ligava. Não foram eles que estiveram presentes quando eu verdadeiramente adoeci, ou quando me desesperei dias antes de um grande show.

-Reita...-e as saudades que eu sentia, a dependência, eram enormes. Por mais que eu soubesse que ele estava fora por apenas 3 horas, eu já me remexia o suficiente no sofá para bagunça-lo mais do que nós dois juntos.-Baka...!

Deslizei no mesmo móvel, até o chão. Como eu estava afundado no tédio. Tédio que fazia cada vez mais parte de meu dia a dia. Dia a dia... me afundando em uma vida que eu... estava me cansando, aos poucos. E isso me desesperava.

-Reita...-aquele nome, sempre tão necessário, não saia de meus lábios. Sua imagem, seu rosto. Era incrível como a cada segundo, ele fazia ainda mais falta. Eu tinha medo de me tornar um estorvo. De me tornar chato e meloso demais. Digo... mais do que já era com ele. Reita me era... a pessoa mais especial.

Acho que sem ele, morreria.

"_Sabe quando a distância o torna uma pessoa mais sensível, e que a qualquer momento sem aquela pessoa pode o levar ao fim da vida? Quando ela se afasta, quando brigam... tudo se torna motivo para desistir? Você busca algum motivo, bem fundo, para não ser levado ao maior erro de sua existência, e, quando abre os olhos, a sua parede tem a cor das rosas que ganhou..."_

Joguei o caderno sobre o sofá, exausto. Aquela música parecia me sugar todo dia. Tirava cada vez mais uma parte de mim, e provavelmente levava para o inferno toda e qualquer disposição minha do dia a dia. Nada além do normal. A chuva já caía a mais de três dias seguidos, e isso tornava tudo ainda mais pacato. Nada para fazer, nenhum ensaio marcado.

Ergui meus olhos, buscando qualquer sinal que fosse de Reita. O que não demorou. Ele caminhou pela sala, até a cozinha. Demorou alguns minutos, e voltou para o quarto. Uma folha enfiada na cara, tão concentrado, que mal notara a minha presença. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Não que não fosse normal isso acontecer.

Resolvi me levantar e o encher um pouco. Não da forma chata. Encher carinhosamente...

-Rei-chan?-parei em frente à porta, ambas as mãos sobre o batente oposto à que a porta se fixava. Meus olhos nus a lentes o encaravam tão fixamente e vidrados que eu quase me sentia um recém apaixonado.

-Hn?-ele estava sentado em frente ao computador, digitando enquanto levava aleatoriamente a xícara de bebida à boca. As vezes parava para ler aquelas mesmas folhas de antes.

-Trabalhando?-indaguei, inocentemente, adentrando no quarto e me pondo ao seu lado.

-O que quer?-e sequer desviara os olhos da tela para mim. Da forma que mais, levemente, me assustava.

-Ah... ahn.

Meus olhos caíram, eu podia sentir aquela alegria anterior manchar tão rapidamente quanto meu humor. Talvez ele estivesse cansado demais, ou concentrado demais, e isso lhe dava mau-humor. Eram sempre esses seus motivos para me dar respostas tão grosseiras.

-Cansado?-perguntei, insisti uma conversa, mantendo o meu sorriso habitual.

-Hn... é.-pude escutar suspiros.

-Ahn... trabalhando muito né?-resolvi me afastar. Andei até a cama logo atrás dele e me sentei, brincando descontraído com o travesseiro.

-É.-incrível como eu quase me passava por uma peça da casa nesses momentos.

-... aconteceu algo?-resolvi perguntar. Eu era tonto demais, em alguns momentos...

-... Ruki, andou saindo com Miyavi?-escutei as teclas pararem de se afundar sobre o peso dos dedos dele.

-... sim, porquê?-arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Hn...-e voltou a digitar qualquer coisa, me dando alguns minutos de silêncio. Mortais.

Só Deus, e eu, sabíamos da raiva contida e retraída de Reita para com Miyavi. Aquele dia no Back-Stage, dia engraçado, que eu não pude deixar de rir, apesar dos comentários do vocalista maior sobre meu corpo, e suas indiretas. Miyavi era um palhaço sem escrúpulos, que eu gostava de conversar as vezes, mas muitas as vezes preferia me manter longe, para não irritar mais Reita.

-Vai brigar comigo por causa disso?-arrisquei, em meio a muito silêncio.

-Nada não. Foi apenas uma pergunta.

-Você está bravo...-murmurei, abaixando a cabeça e afundando meus dedos sobre o travesseiro.

-Sabe que não gosto dele, por motivos óbvios. E você fica de graça, indo atrás dele.

-Eu não vou atrás dele!

-Saíram juntos porquê? Foi medir seu tamanho, para ver se ele gosta ainda?

-Reita!

-Eu te avisei, Ruki! Está me cansando esse seu divertimento com essa bosta!-ele se levantou, rápido e bruscamente, empurrando a cadeira de rodas para longe, virando-se para mim, me assustando.

-Nós apenas saímos para conversar! Que mal há nisso??-por reflexo, me levantei. Porém mais tenso.

-Sabe que eu odeio ele perto de você!! E ainda fez nas minhas costas, ODEIO isso!!!-ele se aproximou um passo. E seu passo fora tão pesado, que eu podia jurar ter sentido o chão de casa tremer. Reita estava... furioso.

-... não fiz por mal... eu só queria conversar.-abaixei meu tom, encarando fixamente o chão.-São assuntos aleatórios, sem maldade... falamos sobre a música... acordes... conversas bobas. Não tem porquê voc—

-Calado!

"_As vezes as palavras começam a fazer mais feridas que antigamente. E seu coração abre um abismo, do tamanho da mesma palavra, multiplicada por todos os alfabetos do mundo. Você sabe que errar machuca, e sabe que faz isso várias as vezes. E só vê o erro depois da conseqüência. Até lá já derramou milhares de lágrimas, e se afundou no próprio erro. Mas não foi por maldade... você ainda ama."_

Era incrível a minha capacidade de compor quando sofria. Chegava até mesmo a concluir que eu devia sofrer todos os dias, para dar mais músicas à banda. Mas eram todas deprimentes. Eu me deprimia por não conseguir compor uma música decentemente otimista a algum tempo. Mas a dor era um sentimento universal.

Eu não conseguia ver outros modos de conquistar o público sem que fosse da forma mais triste que sabia. A felicidade, o amor, o otimismo faria de pessoa a pessoa. A dor é incondicionalmente igual. Não importa qual seja a situação, o sofrimento e pensamentos sempre se encaixavam perfeitamente as minhas letras. As pessoas se identificavam.

E eu estava no meu limite.

-Hai?-preguiçosamente atendi o celular, suspirando.

-_Ruki-chan, como está? Não veio ao estúdio porquê?_

-Ah... enjôos. Me senti péssimo assim que acordei, hoje. Tem como me perdoar, Aoi-shi?

_-Daijobu! Mas agora, me diga a verdade. O que aconteceu?_

-... nada, mesmo! Já tomei o remédio, e amanhã mesmo comparecerei ao estúdio.-pausei. Mentir, igualmente, estava me cansando.-Ah! Estou fazendo uma letra nova! Depois, poderia me ajudar numa melodia?

_-Claro! Será um prazer!_-ele pausou, rindo.-_Fique bem logo, Ruki-chan!_

-Hai! Domo arigatou!

_-Fique bem!_

Larguei o aparelho de lado, e voltei a encarar o caderno aberto sobre minhas pernas dobradas em cima do sofá. A caneta batia com freqüência sobre a folha branca, buscando novas inspirações.

-Quem era? Seu amiguinho te chamando para sair?-a voz de Reita ecoou do corredor, parando na porta.

-...-eu ainda não conseguia o encarar. Meu coração doía, só de escuta-lo.-Iie. Era Aoi, perguntando porquê não fui...-era claro que Reita falara parcialmente o porquê, hoje, no estúdio. Mas os membros da banda sempre procuraram me perguntar com mais detalhes, o que eu nunca contava.

-Legal.-e, como sempre me ignorando, tomou rumo para a varanda.

-Re...-engoli as palavras. O nome. Deixei a culpa. Errar estava me separando dele.-...

Eu nunca senti tanta vontade de dormir para sempre como agora. Pousei a cabeça sobre o braço do sofá e deixei os olhos e o cansaço tomar conta de mim. Aqueles dias estavam sendo exaustivos. A dois eu mal conseguia conversar com Reita. Por um erro meu, que eu não conseguia colocar razão para mim. Eu estava cansado de tentar me dar razão sobre algo que eu mesmo havia errado. Reita tinha razão...

-... até quando...?-murmurei, deixando o caderno sobre meu rosto. Envergonhado. Sentia medo de tudo acabar. Sentia medo daquela situação continuar. Sentia medo de arrastar essa atmosfera pela eternidade.

"_Não existem razões que te façam desistir das decisões. Você já pensou em todos os caminhos, em todas as soluções possíveis, e em nenhuma consegue se ver feliz. Sabe quando começa a compreender as páginas de um livro em branco e preto, as linhas longas com letras pequenas? A vida nunca foi tão grande, nem tão colorida. Os sonhos nunca te foram tão medonhos."_

-Reita, por favor!-insisti. O terceiro dia, em casa, me remoendo com o silêncio. Eu sabia tão bem que ele odiava o silêncio. Mas eu odiava ainda mais, sabendo que ele estava furioso comigo.

-Eu avisei...-rosnou, virando-se para mim.

-Ter conversado com ele não me fez te amar menos!-arrisquei me aproximar, porém visivelmente irritado.

-Foda-se! Eu odeio, odeio, odeio isso o que você fez!

-Eu não queria te irritar com isso!

-Mas irritou!

-... quando vai começar a confiar em mim?-desde quando eu me tornei tão aleatório?

-Quando parar de me trair... e mentir.

-Eu nunca te traí! Reita, por deus, jamais faria isso!!

-Como vou acreditar? Você vive mentindo.

-Por favor, acredite em mim, ao menos dessa vez!!-só faltava eu me jogar ao seus pés, tamanho o meu desespero.-Eu preferia morrer, a fazer isso!

-Não diga asneiras!-ele me empurrou, me fazendo cair de costas no chão.

-Ah!-senti meu braço latejar, assim como minhas costas. A muitos anos operada, agora parecia doer o dobro.

Ofeguei, suspirei, gemi. O impacto parecia ter feito uma das costelas esmagar meus pulmões. Respirar estava sendo uma luta, o que eu acabei achando mais fácil me estender sobre o chão, erguer a cabeça o máximo que podia e deixar a boca ecoar gemidos de dor e agonia. Minhas mãos agarravam com força a gola do casaco. Chorei, por desespero.

Ele havia mesmo... me machucado?

Senti-o me enlaçar, e puxar para o sofá. Lugar plano e macio mais perto possível no momento. Se ele não soubesse da minha sensibilidade no local, talvez tivesse deixado aquele assunto como algo banal. A forma como eu havia sido deitado facilitava respirar, lentamente. Mas ainda estava em desespero. Ignorei que havíamos brigado, e a única forma que me sentia um pouco mais seguro, era o abraçar.

-...! ...!-minhas tentativas de falar algo, qualquer coisa, eram inúteis. Assim como eu não escutava a voz dele, eu também não conseguia proferir a minha.-"Reita..."

Ele me encaixou na curva de seu pescoço com cuidados e apertou com força minha nuca, massageando-a. Senti seus dedos um pouco mais trêmulos gradativamente, conforme subia seus carinhos agoniados pelos meus fios de cabelo a medida que eu gemia de dor e apertava os meus próprios dedos as costas dele, amassando a roupa.

Solucei um pouco, sôfrego, até finalmente sentir que o ar já não me machucava tanto para se instalar em meus pulmões. Suspirei, relaxando todos os músculos e amolecendo. Meus olhos decidiram por si só fecharem-se, e minhas mãos escolheram o sofá como novo acolho. Eu sequer me lembro que direção Reita tomou naquele momento, mas antes de adormecer, escutei barulho de chaves.

"_Errar é humano, você sempre diz. Mas sente que já insistiu o suficiente no mesmo erro, que já se sente o idiota da história. O desespero aumenta sempre que se vê encurralado, tendo de escolher entre fazer o certo, ou apertar a mesma tecla a anos, e nada mudar. A monotonia parece rir da sua cara, vendo que lentamente você está perdendo. Sabe quando nem o certo parece que vai mudar algo? Então você nem chora mais... porque está seco por dentro."_

Olhei fixamente para os olhos amendoados de Uruha. Ele estava tão sério e determinado em saber o que acontecia, saber porque em uma semana eu faltava ao menos três vezes no estúdio. Saber porque agora Reita freqüentava mais sua casa e parecia ainda mais desanimado. Suspirei, desviando meus olhos.

-Vocês sempre brigam por coisas bobas. O que foi dessa vez?-indagou, me segurando pelos ombros.

Em estado normal, eu daria risadas e diria "A mesma coisa de sempre.". Mas eu não me sentia normal, muito menos bem. Estava visivelmente mais cansado. Apesar do sucesso profissional, o fracasso pessoal conseguia derrubar todo o resto. Balancei a cabeça, estendendo a mão para alcançar o caderno de sempre. Pretendia o mostrar para Uruha. Mas ele me impediu, segurando com força meus braços e me voltando.

-Takanori, não seja estúpido e me conte o que foi!

-...-abaixei a cabeça. Resolvi entrelaçar meus dedos e pousar ambas as mãos sobre meu colo. Mordi o canto da boca e mantive o tom de voz bem baixo. Rouco. Desanimado.-Eu errei dessa vez...-murmurei.

-Mas errou como? O que aconteceu?-o jeito intrometido de Uruha sempre fora um ponto forte e fraco dele.

-... saí com Miyavi sem ele saber.

-E você não contou depois?-ele rebatia todas as minhas frases no segundo seguinte. Rapidamente.

-Não...

-Ruki...-ele suspirou. Mas visivelmente desapontado com o que eu fizera.-Mas porquê? Aconteceu algo entre vocês??

-Não!-me exaltei. Como sempre, a possibilidade de trair Reita sempre fora zero, em todos os aspectos.-Apenas conversamos, trocamos idéias. Nada além do profissional.

-Mas você tinha que contar...-murmurou Uruha, claramente sentindo o clima que se passava na casa.

-... é...-meu corpo pesou para trás. Me aconcheguei no ângulo do sofá e encarei algum objeto sobre a mesa de centro.

-E cadê ele agora?-me questionou, achando que na minha situação atual eu iria saber de algo.

-Não faço idéia...-suspirei, cruzando os braços e me acolhendo assim. Normalmente era Reita quem me abraçava daquele jeito.

Exatamente daquele jeito. Parecia que meu corpo sentia falta desse encaixe perfeito, dia após dia. Estava tão acostumado a pousar minhas mãos sobre os braços dele, que agora eu executava o mesmo movimento... sem ele. Era deprimente meu estado.

Reita já não jantava comigo. Ação essa que eu percebi quando, o prato posto ao oposto do meu, sempre ficava vazio. Ou o copo que, todo fim de noite, eu notava a marca de seus lábios, já não existiam a um bom tempo. Eu sequer me lembrava qual foi a última vez que dormimos juntos, abraçados e suspirando o ar quente contra seu corpo.

Se eu fosse um pouco menos apegado, e mais frio, já tinha saído pela porta de casa a muito tempo, e um tempo depois, terminado tudo. Se eu fosse menos humano, e o amasse menos. Se não fosse Reita o primeiro que me dera todo o amor e proteção. Se não fosse ele, o primeiro a me dar segurança em amar de verdade.

Naquele dia, Uruha escutou mais algumas palavras minhas, assim como eu sabia que Reita havia falado algumas. O caderno, no cair da noite, me fora pouco a pouco um confessionário. Escrevi palavras pessimistas, como sempre, e descrevi o tamanho da minha dor atual. E pela primeira vez, escrevi a dor que Reita pudesse estar passando.

"_Quantas vezes você escutou a pessoa que amava chorar? Estava tão apegado a própria dor que, de trás da porta do quarto, mal escutava o choro dele. Sabe quando você já está cansado de escutar seus próprios lamentos, e então resolve escutar os dele? E você vê que não é a única vítima. Então você abre os olhos... e se vê vilão. O choro contido de quem ama, dói mais que morrer lentamente. Então você escolhe... sua decisão."_

Eu sabia bem que horas Reita chegava nos últimos dia. Três, três e meia da manhã. Tudo isso para evitar me olhar e sentir raiva, e brigarmos novamente. Depois do acidente, de ter me machucado, Reita não mais conseguia sequer me dirigir uma palavra. Eu estava carente de "Bom Dia" e dos "Boa Noite".

Mas emocionalmente eu já havia sido derrotado pelo meu próprio erro. Meu físico agora respondia aos meus atos. Meu peito nunca doera tanto, quanto o momento em que ele abriu a porta, cabisbaixo, jogando o casaco de couro sobre o sofá oposto em que eu estava acordado. E me lembro perfeitamente do desespero que me batera, levantando do sofá e parando a sua frente, o impedindo de continuar o caminho até o banheiro, quarto e cama. Eu sabia bem a sua rotina.

-...-ele ergueu a cabeça, me encarando fixamente. Ainda conseguia sentir a raiva, apenas através de seus olhos.

Fechei meus olhos e me joguei sobre seu corpo. O abracei forte, sozinho, quase implorando que tudo aquilo não passasse de mais de um de meus pesadelos. Ele sequer deu-se ao trabalho de igualmente me abraçar. Muito pelo contrário, suas mãos pesaram em minha cintura, me afastando sem muita força.

E eu desesperei, tanto quanto antes. Perder lentamente quem amava, para si mesmo, era ainda mais deplorável. Eu sabia, muito bem, que não duraríamos tanto quanto pensávamos agora. Mas eu era teimoso.

-Me ame... só por mais uma noite.-implorei, o apertando ainda mais contra o peito.

-...

Que Reita não se importasse quanto ao meu desespero de o ter só mais uma vez. Eu o amava além da compreensão humana, além da monotonia, além do dia a dia. Ele me fazia viver todos os dias, apenas em trocar palavras bobas. E a ausência dele, por mais de semanas, havia me matado. Ele não tinha culpa. Eu havia errado.

E meu pedido desesperado havia sido aceito. Reita ainda me amava, certo? Eu ainda o amava.

O senti me empurrar lentamente, com toda a sua calma, até o nosso quarto. Nosso, desde que mudamos juntos, e vivíamos juntos. Desde que as juras se tornaram eternas. Eu ainda não conseguia o largar, até sentir que eu teria todo seu amor, numa única e última noite. Eu queria tudo dele, pois eu daria tudo de mim.

Me deitou sobre a cama, deslizando suas mãos pelas laterais de meu corpo. Eu apenas conseguia ofegar, tremer e o chamar. Me peguei lambendo seu pescoço, para então morder e o escutar gemer com meu ato. Ele ainda era muito sensível aos meus toques...

Fui erguido até o meio da cama, onde ele aproveitou para desafivelar meu cinto e o jogar em algum canto do quarto. Assim como eu me ocupava em arrancar sua regata preta e a tacar na direção oposta as minhas peças de roupa, que iam, pouco a pouco, abandonando meu corpo. Me vi nu e indefeso sob o corpo de Reita, este que ainda tinha as calças postas. O que eu logo me apressei em retira-la, trocando de posições e mordendo seu ombro, marcando-o com os dentes e rasgando sua pele até perto da virilha. Onde eu me apossei de seu membro, apertando-o na base e o masturbando sem forças. Em seguida, passei minha língua pela glande e finalmente o abocanhei, escutando de seus lábios um gemido realizado. Senti-o agarrar meus cabelos e acariciar minha cabeça com calma.

"_Sorria nossa última noite."_

Ofeguei, me afastando conforme seu comando. Suas bochechas estavam claramente mais rubras, e seus olhos não carregavam todo aquele ódio passado. Estávamos nos amando?

"_Ame eternamente."_

Suas mãos me acolheram, acariciando minhas costas lentamente. Cada pedaço de pele, cada extensão. Assim como as minhas lhe acariciavam a face, notando um sorriso bobo típico seu. Que igualmente me fazia sorrir.

"_Guarde sempre essa imagem."_

Deixei-me cair novamente na cama, amolecendo mais as pernas para que fossem facilmente erguidas. Fechei os olhos e senti suas mãos deslizarem de minhas coxas para as dobras dos joelhos, me ajeitando perfeitamente. Minhas pernas postas acima de seus ombros, ainda mais indefeso, ainda mais suplicante. Eu podia sentir as minhas próprias bochechas queimando, apenas em ansiar em te esperar dentro de mim.

Levei ambas as mãos até acima da cabeça, apertando firme o travesseiro. O escutei gemer baixo enquanto posicionava seu membro em minha entrada, forçando-se, e então parando assim que sentiu uma contração de músculos meu.

-Onegai...-sussurrei, abrindo ambos os olhos e o encarando fixamente.

-...-não pude escutar o seu murmúrio, mas meu corpo todo estremeceu no segundo seguinte, sentindo a pressão feita contra mim, apertando a pele de minhas coxas, marcando-a a medida que se colocava para dentro de mim.

-...!!

Me contorci, apenas facilitando a penetração. Apertava forte um dos pulsos, mordia quase sem limites o lábio inferior. Lentamente eu pude senti-lo me invadir totalmente, soltando um gemido exacerbado de satisfação, igualmente escutando um de seus lábios. Eu sei que agora você não pararia, me levaria a loucura e me faria gritar todas as palavras obscenas, assim como você me falaria frases de arrepiar cada parte de meu corpo.

O embalo era perfeito, assim como cada parte de nosso corpo se encaixava.

Eu adorava os momentos em que você simplesmente me puxava pela cintura, sem ao menos sair de dentro de mim, e me mudar de posição. A dor da mudança e a continuação de movimentos me faziam chegar ao clímax rapidamente. Mas eu não me sentia satisfeito, e sei bem que você não estava totalmente aliviado. Até mesmo o nosso desejo era compatível.

Minha visão por cima de meu próprio ombro era a de sua face, suada e rubra, lambendo e mordendo o próprio. Deslizando sua mão até minha cintura e apertando-a com certa força, ao mesmo tempo em que me puxava com a mesma intensidade contra seu membro, acertando meu ponto sensível, me levando ao ápice pela terceira vez em nossa noite. Assim como eu era preenchido por seu sêmen, a qual escorria pela parte interna de minhas coxas.

Tremendo, claramente atingido por todos os clímax, me arrastei até ficar sobre ele, notando o membro ainda ereto. Maliciei o momento, deixando um sorriso igualmente pervertido desenhar-se por meus lábios a medida que me encaixava uma quarta vez nele, lentamente me sentando até o fim, até onde o membro de Reita atingia minha próstata. Gemi baixo, pendendo a cabeça para frente e apertando a cintura dele. Estávamos a mais de uma hora na mesma cópula, desejando um ao outro como nunca jamais nos desejamos.

O senti alisar minhas pernas, dedilhando minha pele - que eu acreditava estar pegando fogo – até a virilha, onde me pegou excitado. Pude ver o sorriso obsceno que me fora lançado, no segundo seguinte me masturbava com força, notando a minha necessidade. Deixei um novo gemido escapar, agora mais algo, como quando quase entrava em orgasmo. E no mesmo instante "cavalguei" em seu colo, deixando que todo o membro saísse e voltasse para dentro de meu corpo com toda a facilidade que a substância de Reita anteriormente havia dado.

O barulho do encontro de corpos, os gemidos e gritos de prazeres, os chamados pornográficos e afetivos, aquele quarto jamais esqueceria. O lençol muitas vezes manchado, os travesseiros surrados e amassados, a coberta caída sobre o chão. Essa era a cena de quando Reita e Eu nos amávamos.

Pendi todo o corpo para a frente ao senti-lo estocar com extrema força em meu interior, dando resultado a mais um orgasmo meu que fora jorrado contra seu corpo. Reita ainda prosseguiu, soltando meu membro e agarrando-se as minhas coxas apenas para me fixar contra seu corpo. Esqueci-me deitado sobre ele, aceitando com luxúria cada ato seu. Minhas mãos apertaram-se em seus ombros, levando os lábios de encontro aos dele, mordendo e sugando o inferior, até que nossos olhos se encontraram. Era meu Reita. A pessoa que eu mais amava. E eu estava feliz, por estar me entregando a unicamente ele. Assim como sempre.

Me apoderei da pele do pescoço, sugando para marcar enquanto ele atingia o clímax e chamava pelo meu nome. Ficando gradativamente ofegante, deslizei os beijos até o queixo, lábio inferior e, ainda o encarando, pedi permissão para beija-lo pressionando os meus próprios lábios contra os dele.

Explorei cada canto de sua boca já antigamente decorada, e o senti fazer o mesmo. Parecia um beijo de saudades. Quando foi a última vez que nos beijamos desse jeito?

Separei apenas para gemer ao senti-lo retirar-se lentamente de dentro de meu corpo. Havíamos passado pelo menos as duas últimas horas unidos. Eu estava exausto. E não queria sair de cima dele, por nada.

Ergui um pouco a cabeça, apenas para verificar se ele ainda me encarava. Estávamos ambos cansados o suficiente para desabar e dormir. Mas estranhamente havia algo que não nos derrotara. Espero que Reita não tenha percebido.

Em beijos manhosos cobri sua face. Acariciei seu corpo. Senti sua mão deslizar de igual carinho sobre minha cintura, barriga, pernas. E quando passou a acariciar meu pescoço, senti que nada mais importava. Eu paralisei, pousando a minha mesma sobre sua face e acariciando a bochecha dele. Acredito eu que estávamos sorrindo nesse momento.

Meus lábios lentamente dobraram-se rente ao ouvido dele, e suas mãos pousaram sobre minha nuca, apertando-a e massageando-a. Do jeito que eu gostava.

-Não importa qual a situação... eu sempre te amei.-deitando, encaixei perfeitamente - como todo o resto de nosso corpo – na curva do pescoço dele e depositei um beijo no mesmo sentimento de minhas palavras.-... Pra sempre...

"_Chame meu nome enquanto estiver dormindo."_

Reita me enlaçou com força, mas ainda não pronunciara nenhuma palavra. Senti-o depositar alguns beijos sobre a pele de meu ombro e pescoço. Igualmente o apertei contra meu corpo, por algum tempo, até me afastar e me apoiar em meus braços postos a cada lado do corpo dele, sorrindo tristemente desesperado.

-Sorria... por favor...

-... Ruki...-ele ergueu uma de suas mãos em direção à minha face, e me acariciou. Meu lado desesperado conseguia ser vencido apenas com isso.

"_Você pode chorar as noites sobre minha roupa limpa. Cheirar meu perfume. Vai notar a cama maior. Mas nunca se esqueça dos meus melhores sorrisos."_

-Eu te amo...

-... Rei...chan...-me joguei para seus braços, que me receberam com todo amor que havia em suas palavras.

Sorri o mais sincero dos meus sorrisos, dei o mais forte dos meus abraços. O tomei para mim no mais profundo e apaixonado beijo. Dei tudo de mim numa única noite.

O sentimento. O corpo. A alma.

"_Ainda não contei quantas lágrimas vamos derramar. Mas com toda certeza serão muito menos do que se arrastássemos isso eternamente. Sabe quando você tem certeza que tudo vai melhorar, se você não existir mais? Mas não é com pesar, é com alegria. Não é um ato pessimista. Ser compreendido não é fácil."_

Ele sentou-se, me puxando para novamente o abraça-lo. Me encaixei ao seu abraço, e murmurei seu nome repetidas as vezes. O carinho que suas mãos estendiam pelas minhas costas, laterais, nuca nunca me foram tão reconfortantes como agora. Deixei que as minhas próprias mãos passeassem pela nuca dele, fios de cabelo e pescoço, onde meus polegares tocavam com firmeza sua face. Me afastei pouco, e pousei a testa sobre a dele, olhando-o fixamente. Ele sorriu bobo. Aquele mesmo sorriso que sempre me fazia sorrir.

-Ru-chan... Aishiteiru.

A combinação que logicamente me fez viver por todo esse tempo. Acho que eu jamais fui tão feliz quanto agora.

-Arigatou... Akira Suzuki.

Acho que ele se assustou um pouco no momento em que recitei todo o seu nome, calmo e lentamente, suavemente, como se cantasse uma música. Meu corpo amoleceu sobre o dele, mas ao mesmo tempo estava fortemente agarrado. Eu tinha medo da minha decisão.

Mas eu queria que aquilo fosse eterno. Que nosso sentimento fosse eternizado ao ápice, e que nossas lembranças fossem as melhores possíveis.

Eu queria que ele se lembrasse de mim na minha forma mais pura quanto a ama-lo.

Deitamos acolhendo um ao outro. Meu coração acelerado e inquieto, apertando-o cada vez mais próximo a mim. Meu amado e eterno, aquele que até então tirara de mim toda a sinceridade que eu podia.

"_O que te leva a fazer isso não foi a monotonia. Você apenas ficou fraco. Fraco demais. E toda a sua força você deu àquele que mais ama. E você sabe que ele poderá continuar. Porque você estará vivo dentro dele. Basta ele viver, e sorrir por você..."_

Peguei o caderno sobre o sofá e enfiei na mochila, assim como as minhas chaves de casa. Não olharia para trás. Eu poderia voltar para trás caso o visse. Mas eu queria... uma última vez. Verifiquei o que havia dentro da mochila e a coloquei sobre a mesa próxima à porta, voltando-me para o quarto ainda escuro. Eu havia adormecido as horas suficientes, mas ainda me sentia cansado. Um sorriso bobo, que me lembrava ele, brotara de meus lábios.

Caminhei até o quarto, empurrando a porta lentamente e o observando. Dormia, descansando cada segundo do que havíamos passado. Eu pensava se seria justo fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Me coloquei em seu lugar. Seria dolorido, não seria?

Andei em passos lentos até me sentar na beirada da cama e acariciar seu braço exposto. Me debrucei calmamente até ficar sobre ele, notando cada parte de sua fisionomia, sua respiração compassada e lenta, sua expressão calma enquanto dormia. Inclinei mais até colar os lábios aos dele.

-Aishiterumo...

"_When I close my eyes I can see your face."_

Fechei a porta do quarto do hotel com dificuldades. As pernas trançando e a mochila pesava como nunca. A joguei sobre a cama próxima, assim como meu próprio corpo, caindo pesadamente. Tontura e algumas dores, era tudo o que eu conseguia sentir. Enfiei a mão dentro da mochila e retirei o caderno e caneta. Abri em qualquer página e escrevi repetidas vezes a mesma palavra. O mesmo nome. O mesmo pedido. A visão gradativamente embaçando. Resultados da química venenosa que eu aprendera a fazer lendo livros durante toda a minha monotonia em casa.

Tossi sangue sobre o travesseiro encapado. Mas não entrara em desespero. Estava conformado, e esperando cada segundo do meu descanso. O sorriso, as palavras, o tom de voz de Reita ecoavam em minha cabeça, me acalmando a cada momento.

O som já cansado de meu celular tocando ao meu lado pedia a muito para ser atendido. Eu sabia quem era.

De qualquer forma, tossindo mais uma leva de sangue contra o travesseiro, tremendo, atendi o celular. Como o previsto.

-Ruki!? Cadê você??

-... onegai... Rei-

-Me diz, cadê você?!

-Reita, por favor... me escute.

-...

-... diga que me ama...

-...Ruki, onde você está?

-... diga...

-... Eu te amo.

" _Fica uma canção de dormir ... apenas feche os olhos e diga... Adeus. "_

Vagamente, sumindo em meu falecer, o escutava repetir a mesma frase várias vezes, como uma canção de ninar.

-Aishiteiru... Reita...

E nunca senti uma lágrima tão quente correr por meus olhos. Meus braços acolhidos contra meu peito perdendo a força lentamente, sentindo o vazio que o corpo de Reita fazia.

A imagem de sua face presa em minha mente.

O meu erro.

Nosso amor.

Eterno nas nossas melhores lembranças. Que me perdoasse esse ato... mas eu o amava além da própria vida.

Ao falecer não pude escutar os gritos e choro.

Eu só tinha o melhor de Reita. Seus melhores sorrisos, suas sinceras juras, seus puros sentimentos.

_-Gomenasai..._

xxxxx

**N/A: **Oh my fucking god! Foi um parto fazer esse final! Notaram que eu, em certas partes, não queria matar o Ruki? Pois bem! Tinham partes que eu falava "Ah! Eles estão tão bem, porque morrer??". Mas então lembrei da minha mente psicopata e nostálgica. No fim, chorei horrores. Tá que saiu totalmente confusa essa fic. Meio estilo de Camões: tempo perdido, primeira pessoa e contando a própria morte. Sabem o quanto é chato descrever uma transa em primeira pessoa? Demorei dois dias pra fazer isso! (u.u'' -pessoa incapaz- )

De qualquer forma, meu objetivo é fazer o leitor chorar, pensar, refletir e, quem sabe, ficar nostálgico por alguns dias. ( -pessoa de alto risco social- )

Ah sim, claro! Não deixei totalmente exposto a conclusão de Ruki quanto a decisão de morrer. Ou deixei? ( - ... - ) ARG! Em todo caso, espero que tenham gostado. E comentem! ( o.ó – perigo social ambulante - )

Torçam para eu ter um derrame. ( -olhos brilham- )


End file.
